moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoffrick Locke
Geoffrick Locke, or Geoff, is an Alteraci guerrilla fighter and shadow hunter. A former Northgate Rebel, Geoff is a fervent supporter of personal liberty and talented fighter who employs the shadows. In search of a new cause of freedom, Geoff recently joined The Citrine Eagle. His Past Youth Born in the year 1,099 K.A (583 K.C) in the remote Whiteleaf Village in the Alterac Mountains, Geoffrick experienced a peaceful and simple childhood. Geoffrick's father, Arthur, had served in the Alteraci Army and worked in the mines near Whiteleaf. His mother, Carol, was a seamstress from Alterac City, who had met Geoffrick's father when he had been stationed there. After his service ended, the couple moved to Whiteleaf in search for a simple and quiet life. Geoffrick grew up in the cold beauty of the Alterac Mountains and developed an interest in hunting from his many childhood explorations. Whiteleaf Village seemed so distant from the troubles of the world and without a desire to leave, Geoffrick started to help provide for his family at fifteen when he began hunting for game and pelts around Whiteleaf. Alterac Crisis Geoffrick's peaceful and secluded life in Whiteleaf shattered when King Aiden Perenolde betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Alliance of Lordaeron exacted revenge, occupying the kingdom, while the Alliance of Lordaeron deliberated over a new leader. News reached Whiteleaf Village, there was an uncertainty for the future, however, Geoffrick and his family prayed that the conflict would come to their home. Violence and chaos spread throughout Alterac, his father lost his job and many of the villagers started to leave. Geoffrick's family refused to leave, there had never been any trouble and they could provide for themselves. Until one night, bandits that would later form the Alterac Syndicate raided Whiteleaf Village in the middle of the night. Arthur, Geoffrick, and the rest of the fighting men of the town mounted a resistance to the bandits, however, they failed. Geoffrick lost both his parents and his home in the raid. Guerilla Fighter With Whiteleaf Village destroyed, the remaining villagers formed a resistance to the chaos spreading over the mountains. This rag tag militia of rural Alteraci was not trained to fight, however, they knew their land well and could fight. The guerrilla force executed raids and ambushed on criminals and bandits that terrorized the Alteraci people. Their numbers began to swell as other Alteraci united to resist the marauders. The small guerrilla force remained active for three years, Geoffrick emerged as one of the leading lieutenants of the guerillas. The Alterac Syndicate began to notice their presence and aimed to remove this annoyance. One night, Geoffrick awoke to screams in the camp, the Alterac Syndicate was raiding their encampment. Despite his best efforts, many of the guerrillas were slaughtered and the leaders, including Geoffrick were captured for torture and to be made an example of. While in captivity, Geoffrick was cruelly treated and tortured. The Alterac Syndicate planned to dump his tortured corpse in Strahnbrad along with the rest of the resistance fighters to spread disorder. Geoffrick prepared himself for this fate, losing much of his previous vigor and will in captivity. Before the Alterac Syndicate was ready to carry out their plan, Lordaeronian soldiers from Strahnbrad attacked the camp and freed the prisoners from captivity. A New Life Freed from captivity, Geoffrick was immensely grateful to have his life back. Geoffrick was weary of the violence that had filled the last three years and attempted to lead a regular life again. In Strahnbrad, Geoffrick resumed his career as a huntsman and provided a decent living for himself. Geoffrick often spent weeks away in the now accessible Hillsbrad Foothills which was teeming with game. Despite these absences, Geoffrick even found love with a young woman, Claire, who worked at the inn in Strahnbrad. After six years of peace, Geoffrick's life would again be forever changed by violence. At the onset of the Third War, orcs escaped their internment camps in the Eastern Kingdoms and began raiding settlements. Strahnbrad was one of the main targets of these raids as it lacked a proper garrison from the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During a raid, the orcs took his beloved, Claire, and enslaved her. Geoffrick had been away on a hunt in the Hillsbrad Foothills and upon hearing the news, he stormed off to her rescue. Geoffrick scoured the countryside for Orcs, attempting to find her location before killing any Orcs that crossed his path. One day, he walked into an Orc ambush and was enslaved himself. When he was taken to the Orc camp, he spoke with other slaves and discovered that Claire had a miscarriage and died shortly after. Heartbroken, Geoffrick developed a deep resentment for Orcs and decided living a normal life was impossible. A few weeks later, the Orc camp was located by the Order of the Silver Hand and the Human slaves were rescued. After being freed from his enslavement, Geoffrick returned to Strahnbrad and attempted to continue with his previous life of peace. However, two periods of hopelessness and thbee loss of his love had taken their effect on Geoffrick. He lost hope. Before long, Geoffrick returned to violence, becoming a bounty hunter for Orcs and Alterac Syndicate throughout the Alterac Mountains and the Hillsbrad Foothills. Introduced to Darkness A year passed and Geoffrick proved to be a capable and successful bounty hunter. The work changed him, he grew cold and cynical. He started a small crew and began to take on more and more bounties. One of these bounties called for the capture of a local leader of the Argus Wake, dead or alive. Geoffrick had encountered a few of these shadowmages before and went in search for him. Geoffrick and his crew tracked the Shadowmage to his hideout and prepared their assault. The trio: a Dwarven gunslinger, ex-convict, and Geoffrick; thought it would be like any other day after they cleared the Shadowmage's subordinates. The Shadowmage proved far more powerful than expected, Geoffrick watched as the Shadowmage subdued all three of them before any of them could react. The dark chains pulsed with an agonizing shadow energy as the Shadowmage laughed. The Shadowmage asked them what they would do to survive, the ex-convict spat at the Shadowmage and was squeezed to a painful death by the shadowy chains. Faced no choice, Geoffrick and the Dwarf, named Kiernan, stated they would do anything to be spared. The Shadowmage took them both under his captivity, declaring he needed servants since they had killed all of his. For a week, Kiernan and Geoffrick tolerated this arrangement, quietly planning their escape. Geoffrick had gotten acquainted with the Shadowmage's magic and could not ignore the immense power of it. As Geoffrick and Kiernan began to make their escape, the Shadowmage walked from the shadows, stating he knew all along. The Shadowmage offered gave Geoffrick a choice, kill Kiernan and survive or die. Geoffrick looked to Kiernan and knew his choice, he drew his knife and murdered his partner there. The Shadowmage remarked that he had noticed how Geoffrick was drawn to the shadows and now he had proved he had the strength for it. Geoffrick hesitantly accepted, seeing that there was no other way forward and was curious of its power. Over the next few years, the Shadowmage instructed Geoffrick in the ways of shadow magic. Geoffrick could relate to the balance of Light and Shadow as it had existed in his own life. The Shadowmage recognized Geoffrick's will was strongest when he fought and taught him how to use the shadows to enhance his fighting. Geoffrick learned to channel the energy through his weapons and arrows to deliver devastating blows, how to hide and move deeper in the shadows, fortify his will and strength by harnessing the need for survival, and launch shadow bolts when no other weapons were available. The Shadowmage kept Geoffrick weaker than him, fearful of rebellion but used Geoffrick's talents to work throughout Hillsbrad while keeping a strong presence in his mind. Simultaneously, the Third War raged and soon news of the fall of Lordaeron reached their hideout. The Shadowmage celebrated the news as a victory, but Geoffrick could not help but feel sorrow. This planted a seed of doubt in his lifestyle Over time, the Shadowmage bolstered his numbers and took on new apprentices. One day out on a job, Geoffrick saw refugees fleeing from Lordaeron, they had just been raided by the Alterac Syndicate. Geoffrick remembered his hatred for the Alterac Syndicate only to realize he had become an agent of the Argus Wake and among them. Furthermore, he knew that such a life could not last for long and Geoffrick realized he needed to leave. Geoffrick set off for the closet town, arriving in Southshore, prepared to return balance to his own life. Although his shadow magic weakened after he abandoned the Shadowmage and severed his ties to him, Geoffrick retained his abilities and used them when he returned to his work as a bounty hunter. A Return to Service Before long, the Battle for Hillsbrad erupted and a militia formed in Southshore. Geoffrick's extensive experience and hatred for Orcs inspired him to enlist and Geoffrick joined. Geoffrick fought for his survival and the Grand Alliance, though cared very little for the conflict beyond Lordaeron. Over the years, Geoffrick demonstrated his prowess and was promoted to a lieutenant position. Meanwhile, Geoffrick honed his shadow magic in secret, using it only when it could not be noticed by his allies. The numerous successful night raids led by Geoffrick led to the development of Geoffrick's reputation as the 'Mountain Lion' among his men. Despite the war, this time allowed Geoffrick to connect with his comrades and regain some happiness. Plenty of shared ups and downs with his men developed a sense of comradely and allowed Geoffrick to enjoy social company and even merriness sometimes. The Curse of the Worgen Geoffrick served in the Southshore Militia until the Cataclysm. The Forsaken launched a Plague assault on Southshore, Geoffrick and the militia had run out to stop them but were defeated, forcing a wounded Geoffrick to flee. For a few weeks, Geoffrick lived off the land, unsure of what to do next. One night, on a hunt, Geoffrick was assailed by a feral Worgen. The Worgen wounded Geoffrick before he was able to kill the monster, afflicted Geoffrick with the Curse. Geoffrick turned feral shortly after and roamed the Hillsbrad Foothills. Geoffrick was eventually captured by the Bloodfang Pack and he regained control. Geoffrick reconciled with his new reality but also felt a resurgence in his shadow magic abilities. Like many others, Geoffrick joined the Bloodfang Pack and fought the Forsaken throughout Silverpine Forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills. The guerrilla tactics of the Pack were similar to how he had fought before and Geoffrick found new brothers. Geoffrick continued to serve with the Bloodfang Pack until the Battle for Lordaeron, the Pack would begin to fight a new war and Geoffrick had grown homesick and wanted little of it. Instead, Geoffrick learned of the exploits of the Citrine Eagle and sought after their order.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:The Citrine Eagle